Open Cage
by Luv 2 cry
Summary: Where are you Harry? I miss you so much...
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone! Here's another story, i was thinking of making this fic multi-chapter. Tell me if you want it to be continued. Enjoy!_

_I don't own Harry Potter_

**Chapter 1**

Cries of sorrow were heard from every wizard and witch as they helped cover the dead bodies of their friends and family in a pale white sheet. The healthy were burying the dead and assisting the wounded. In the middle, there stood a group of people with red hair huddled close together. They are the Weasleys.

Ron was kissing a bushy haired witch chastely but with love, trying to dry away her tears. Molly had a hand on Ginny's shoulder trying to giver he love and comfort. Fred and George, usually the one making jokes and pranks were also looking depressed helping their father tend to the sick. Charlie was nowhere to be found, he had just returned to the burrow a month ago and the last that was seen of him was him defending the school from the oncoming Death Eaters.

As you can see, the war between the dark and light side had just taken place at Hogwarts, everyone willing to fight had the finest training and when the warning from Dumbledore came, everyone got ready to fight to their deaths. The battle wasn't as long as suspected, but there were many casualties from both sides and the original beautiful Hogwarts was no more. The astronomy tower had fallen and there was boulders and rubbly surrounding the once stunning castle.

There was no one that was outside of Hogwarts. Who knows what danger lies beneath the pile of rocks or who is hiding in the shadows of the Forbidden Forest?

However, if you look beyond the castle and towards the Black Lake, you'll see a red haired man staring dejectly out into the Lake. This man was Bill Weasley, the oldest of the Weasley kids and was a prominent part in the Order of the Phoenix.

Anywhere you go, you could hear children softly crying into their mother's shoulder and friends encouraging their injured friends to hold on but, no matter where you go or who you ask, the person will get a faraway look in their eyes and walk away if you dare to ask them about Harry James Potter. Where was he?

_Harry…_

I looked out towards the Black Lake and blew a lock of hair out of my eyes. Not a lot know this, but Harry and I were good friends during the time while I was in the order. We often conversed with each other and I learned to trust and respect him. Eventually, I've found I had a little crush on Harry. Honestly, before Harry I would have never thought myself as gay. During my school days, I only dated girls, such as Fleur which ended right before I joined the order. We just fell out of love and since the war was coming, Fleur decided to go into hiding because she didn't want to be involved in the war, she was scared of death and I don't blame her.

Anyway, fear of rejection was the reason I never really brought it up to Harry, I could tell that Harry also had some kind of attraction to me. I still remember all the times I've made him blush, I never got the chance to see how far down the appealing rosy blush would go. But the part I loved most was his eyes, they were so green and it felt like he could make you spill all your deepest secrets just by looking at you.

There were some flirting between us but I was always afraid to take it too far. I remember how my heart would clench painfully at the look of sorrow on Harry's face whenever I refuse to acknowledge his advances. Nevertheless, he always greeted me with a smile that constantly sent my heart racing.

Now, I will never see that smile again.

Daily Prophet

BOY-WHO-LIVED-MISSING?

_ As you well may know, yesterday was the day the final battle between Harry Potter and he-who-must-not-be-named commenced. However, it comes to my attention that the public never did see the-boy-who-lived after the dark lord was vanquished. Witnesses of the battle of Hogwarts said they saw a bright light enveloping Hogwarts the minute you-know-who was killed at the hands of the wizarding world's savior, Harry Potter. But, this begs the question where is Mr. Potter? No one saw him at all, and the residents of Hogwarts refuse to say anything. Have they got something to hide? Did our golden savior decide to abandon the Wizarding world? As soon as new information is discovered, I will immediately share it with you, the public._

_ -Rita Skeeter_

Bill Weasley threw down the Daily prophet away in disgust, a scowl on his face. It was a week after which Harry disappeared and in the burrow, the family plus Hermoine was getting ready for breakfast.

"Morning, Bill," Grunted a disheveled Ron holding hands with an also disheveled Hermoine.

"Dear, call your sister down, breakfast is ready," requested Molly who was swirling and flicking her wand to get the plates placed on the table.

At last, the entire family was seated and there was an uncomfortable silence settled upon the redheads.

Finally, Arthur decided to attempt to make some conversation.

"So…Bill, are you going back to Egypt?"

"Not sure yet, Dad, I mean Charlie is already gone…"

Arthur looked away at the mention of his deceased son.

"Actually, I think I'm going to stay, I was offered a curse breaker position at Gringotts and I get to stay in Britain,"

"Oh, that's great dear, we have an extra room now tha-"

"No thanks, I was gonna rent a place somewhere else,"

Molly's mouth opened in a silent oh and gave a short nod in agreement. Once again, nobody spoke and the silence was so strong you could effortlessly hear the clinking of silverware and shuffling of feet.

"He's not dead you know,"

Nobody moved. Everybody held their breath.

"You mean…Harry?" asked the twins simultaneously.

"Who else could it bloody be? I know he's not. There was no body," But the excuse sounded feeble even to Bill's own ears.

Ron snapped his head and started to say, "He's going to have a fune-"

"I know! Damn it!" The table shook from the force at which Bill hit it. The chair screeched as he got up, and a feeling of gloom settled on the rest of the Weasleys as Bill's footsteps echoed around the room until it disappeared upstairs.

I hastily wiped stray tears away. I'm tougher than this; I'm not going to cry. A few minutes passed and my anger at my family was ebbing and I felt bad at yelling at them, I know it wasn't their fault. But….they gave up so easily, I know Harry's still somewhere out there, I don't know how I know it but I do! I won't believe he's dead until I see it with my own eyes.

I squinted my eyes as I gazed up at the sun through the small window. It's a beautiful day, I thought. Maybe I should take a walk outside. Harry always loved the outdoors.

I silently crept out of the house; I'd rather not talk to anyone right now. I don't know where I was going, my feet were in control and it led me to this gorgeous meadow deep in the forest.

I remember this place, I thought, this was Harry's favorite place.

_Harry lied down on the slightly wet grass and took his glasses off. His eyes were a beautiful shade of green which matched the nearby trees. He raised his head up and yelled, "Hey Bill, hurry up,"_

_The redhead sat down next to Harry and whispered a quiet greeting. The chirping of the birds were so soothing and the two boys were just content being next to each other._

_Voldemort was getting stronger so everyone's moods were foul. But Harry still looked the same with the same reassuring smile._

"_Bill, you okay?"_

"_Yeah, it's just everybody's been so gloomy and sad lately,"_

_Neither spoke after that but instead just enjoyed the comfortable silence. The silence was broken by Bill, he asked the question so quietly Harry wouldn't have heard it if he wasn't paying attention._

"_Aren't you scared?" Harry didn't talk for about five minutes but to Bill, it felt like a century. The red haired man was getting nervous, thinking he shouldn't have opened his mouth and asked such a stupid question._

_After what seemed like forever, the black haired savior finally replied._

"_Yeah" _

_Harry sat up and gestured the Weasley to sit up too. "But you know what? Everything is going to be ok; I'll take care of it." The oldest Weasley opened his mouth to protest but the feel of Harry's hand on his stopped him. "You know, this place, it's gonna be our place. And whenever, you feel like giving up, you come here. And I'll be here waiting for you."_

_Taking pity on the redhead's poor confused face, Harry stopped talking and just led them back inside._

That was the best day of my life. I'm here Harry, at this very spot.

Where are you my Harry?

So lost in my own thoughts I didn't notice the rustling sound until it was getting closer to me. I shook myself out of my memories and stealthily crept forward. The crunching sound was coming from a small bush. I used my hands to get rid of the leaves in my way.

If anyone asks about this incident in the future, I will tell them that I swear my heart literally stopped beating as I looked into the shabby bush and then spotted a pair of emerald green eyes that strikingly resembled the Avada Kedavra Curse.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello! Here's the 2nd chapter! Please review and i welcome you to critisize my writing :)  
><em>_I don't own Harry Potter. (Do i have to say this every chapter?)_

**Chapter 2**

I blinked. The pair of emerald eyes blinked after me. It was a…a…..cat.

For a minute, I thought it was him, but then I realized how impossible that would be.

Their eyes are mysteriously similar though….I could get lost forever in those eyes.

"Meow" the cat broke me out of my daydreams.

It sounded so pitiful, only then did I see how cold the little cat was. Twigs and dirt was tangled in the messy black fur and the tiny cat looked like it was shivering so hard it couldn't even stand.

"Merlin! You look cold. Should I take you? I'm not sure if mom will let me keep you," I muttered under my breath.

Big round teary eyes stared up at me and my resolved crumbled. I used my jacket and carefully scooped the cat up and hugged it close to my body.

I soundlessly strolled into the Burrow and then into my room. Cautiously, I placed the bundle I was holding onto my bed. The cat still seemed like it was freezing but it gave a happy meow when I put it in my lap and started examining it for injuries.

"So, you're a boy,"

The cat gave a joyful meow and I grinned back in return.

"You don't have a collar, so I guess you can be mine, what should be your name? Well, you do look like him," I continued pondering about it before I made a decision.

"Ok, your name can be Harry," I didn't notice how the cat's eyes sparkled unnecessarily bright at his new name.

It wasn't hard to hide the cat from everyone else, a few spells and Harry had a small cozy bed next to mine. For food, I usually just sneak them upstairs and Harry seemed to like it. I guess mom's cooking really is that delicious.

This went on for about a week and the whole household could see Bill was happier and calmer. They don't know what cause this change but they were glad Bill was feeling better. His job was also progressing; the goblins were reluctantly impressed with his work and chose to keep him. Bill's attitude changed so fast and caused the whole family to wonder what happened.

At first, they thought he had a girlfriend but there were no indications of him having a lover. The twins thought it was a prank and Bill's trying to fool them. Hermoine being the voice of reason, thought that Bill has simply moved on from Harry' death.

After a few weeks, it was getting harder to keep Harry in his room, he was getting impatient and kept wanting to escape. There were numerous times where Ron thought he heard a meowing sound coming from Bill's room or where one of the twins would find pieces of food on the ground but they just ignored it.

However, the Weasleys did eventually find out about Bill's pet.

It was during dinner. It was already dark outside and the Weasleys were sitting around the table. Hermoine decided to go visit her parents for a while so she wasn't there.

Ginny reached her arm out to grab her plate but suddenly stopped halfway. She cocked her head and asked, "Do you hear that?"

"Yeah, it sounds like scratching? Is something meowing?" Arthur murmured curiously.

"What did you guys do now?" Ginny growled out menacingly to the twins with an accusing glint in her eye.

"Why do you"

"assume it's"

"our fault?"

"Hold on, I think it coming from Bill's room," Molly stated.

While his family was contemplating about the noise, Bill Weasley was freaking out and thinking something along these lines.

_Please don't let them find out, don't let them open the door, no don't stand up mom, I just fed you Harry, why can't you be quiet, don't find him, don't find him._

Bill sat frozen at his seat while Ron went into his room and appeared back at the table with a petite black cat in his arms.

"Bill, why was there a cat in your room?"

"Uh…..I found it….it was lost,"

"What about its owner, they're probably looking for their cat," Molly questioned warily.

"It didn't have a collar,"

"Oh," A few minutes passed. "Well, I guess if you like cats and it makes you happy, you can keep it,"

"…I can keep it? Just like that?"

"Yes sweetheart, it does fill the empty space," Bill bowed his head and realized his family must be missing him just as much.

I've been an arse, he thought regretfully.

"He's kinda cute too," Ginny picked up the cat and petted Harry's head lovingly. Harry seemed uncomfortable so he jumped out of her arms and hopped into Fred's lap. The twin stood up and as a result revealed Ginny's bowl of soup with a strange pink substance which was dissolving quickly. Harry jumped on the dining table and held a small empty vial in his mouth.

The twins jaw dropped open.

Ginny's red turned a shade of red matching her hair and bellowed out,

"FRED! GEORGE! I KNEW YOU WERE UP TO SOMETHING!"

"Whoa calm down sis"

"It wasn't going to hurt you"

"It was only gonna turn your skin pink"

"For only a little while"

"which is like 3 weeks"

"or 3 months"

A growl was heard and the twins ran.

The rest of the Weasley's couldn't contain their laughter and even Bill let a small smile grace his features. No one noticed the smirk on the black cat's face.

Harry immediately wormed its way into everyone's heart. There were a few raised eyebrows when they heard the cat's name but no one dared to question Bill. Ginny and Ron kept the cat's company while Bill was at work since it was the summer and playing quidditich everyday could get tiring.

Fred and George couldn't help giving the cat accusing glances because it seemed like the cat would know whatever prank they're planning.

It was easy to see that Bill was more carefree and smiling a lot more. However, there was some worrying on how dependent Bill was on Harry. One day, Harry somehow escaped and no one could find him. The oldest Weasley was frantic and pacing his room.

Once Harry was back, he gave a huge sigh of relief and he learned to no longer worry so much when Harry would disappear for a while. No one knew where the little black cat went during these times.

When the twins tried to follow Harry, they ended up getting lost in the forest which of course resulted in the constant teasing of Ginny and Ron. The Burrow was once again full of happy chattering and laughs. On the other hand, today a dark cloud has settled upon the Weasleys.

The bed creaked as a person flopped down on it with a long sigh.

Bill was thinking. A small bundle of black fur leaped onto the Weasley's back.

"Hey Harry,"

The cat eyes were looking at him as if in concern for the redhead.

Rolling on his back, Bill started thinking about tomorrow's event.

_Tomorrow is the funeral of the boy-who-lived. How many days has it been, 40? I think it was….45? I lost count because Harry was distracting me. I wonder when this little black cat became the center of my world. It's kind of confusing, naming him Harry._

As Bill looked deep into the pair of emerald eyes, he couldn't help thinking how they are so alike.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello! So here's the third chapter, it's a little short, sorry. Enjoy!_

_I don't own Harry Potter. =D_

**Chapter 3**

"Harry Potter wasn't only the savior; to me he was just one of my best friends. The first time I saw Harry was…" the bushy haired witch had to stop for a few seconds before she could continue, you could hear how hard she was trying to hold back the tears. In the Great Hall, sitting in the front were the Weasley family and the members of the Order. Hermoine kept talking about Harry, never leaving out one tiny detail about him which made the other wizards and witches give a small smile despite all their grim faces.

It was Harry James Potter's funeral; everyone who knew him was here. But there were only few that really knew the real Harry.

After Hermoine was done, she stepped down and took the seat next to Ron; she gave him a wobbly smile. As the speeches went on, everybody then stood up for a moment of silence. Even Dumbledore with his bright blue robes stood and his eyes held a look of pride as he gazed upon a statue of Harry in the front of the hall. As the funeral ended, some people went back home while the reporters forcefully interviewed anyone they could find. Everyone who knew cared about Harry was here, except one person.

_**BREAK**_

The knocking on the door grew ever more consistent, the person on the other side seemed to grow frustrated and with a kick at the door, left and stomped downstairs. Quiet whispers were heard and then another came up to the door. The person gave a gentle knock and spoke in a hesitant voice,

"Bill?"

"I'm not coming," I was shocked by my rough and tired voice; I guess that's the result of not talking to anyone or sleeping for however many days. I sat stiffly on my bed and only did I hear the sound of the floo did I let my guard down. My shoulder slumped and I collapsed down on my cold and empty bed.

I started thinking about Harry, the-boy-who-lived, the-chosen-one, I still remember in detail our first "intimate encounter". It was actually rather funny.

_Harry and I were training. On that day, we were practicing hand to hand combat, it may not be used often, but it was a good skill to have. I remembered the smell of Harry's sweat, the glint of determination in his green eyes. We had been attacking and dodging each other for about 15 minutes and we were both getting fatigued. But, being both Gryffindors, we didn't surrender._

_I felt exhausted so I summoned all my strength to try to disarm Harry...I distinctly remember using all my power aiming for his stomach. Somehow, the raven haired man ducked and I lost my balance. I closed my eyes shut as I felt myself falling down._

_My wrists hit the ground and I was thinking about the bruises that were going to surface tomorrow. I slowly opened one of my eyes and saw a pair of deep green eyes staring up at me. My eyes widened and I blushed all the way to the roots of my hair. I tried to get up but that was a mistake. I ended up falling again, lowering my face even closer to Harry's._

_Harry froze and I followed his gaze down to our tangled legs. I tried to unravel them but I didn't consider the amount of friction I was creating._

Now that I think about it, I think fate was laughing at me for choosing that moment for my hormones to go haywire.

_I saw Harry stare at the bulge in my pants; he could no doubt also feel it. I was so embarrassed I forcefully untangled our legs and ran out of there; I was panicking so bad, I didn't even realize Harry was also hard._

My eyes twinkled fondly as I remembered how I was so fearful that Harry would think of me as a freak.

_The next day, I avoided Harry. I did the same the following day. I thought that Harry would be glad that he never saw me. Oh how wrong I was. A couple of days after the "incident" Harry somehow managed to corner me in the morning. Perhaps Ron let him in…_

_Anyway, so I had just woken up and Harry was at the end of my bed glaring at me with all his might, his usually jade eyes were turning darker by the second. He stayed like that for what seemed like forever to me. Finally, I broke the silence with my rambling apologies. Harry didn't stop me and after a minute I felt awkward to keep talking so I trailed off and looked questionably at the savior._

_Harry by then, seemed calmer and he began to speak, "Ok, I admit, I was kinda mad at you but I can understand your…little…or big…problem. So, I'm not angry, I won't hold it against you or anything," when Harry finished his little speech of assurance, he stopped and watched me, as if asking a question._

Honestly, I knew what Harry was asking me and I was so stupid to give the wrong answer.

_"Yeah, no hard feelings. Friends?"_

I'll never forget how Harry seemed more distant than usual after that day.

Despite what I had said, we did kiss. Well…technically, it was an accident.

_The sound of apparition filled the room. Another person and I were the only ones left._

_"Bill, don't you need to go?"_

_"Harry, promise me you'll stay here? Ok?"_

_"Is that why you stayed?" the-chosen-one asked in disbelief._

_"Please, everyone knows about your hero tendencies, and besides there's only a few death eaters. The rest of the order can protect the muggle village, so there's no need for me to really go"_

_He lay his hand on my arm, "Bill, I promise I'll be safe. I'll fight to live….for you,"_

_I don't exactly know what came over me but the next thing I knew were soft lips pressing against mine. I was out of control, I leaned into Harry's body and my tongue invaded his mouth, our sleek tongues battled and I felt little nips on my lips. It was Harry's soft moan that broke me out of my trance._

_I pushed the body away from me and I covered my tingling mouth with my hand._

_"I'm…I-I'm….sorry!"_

_I was about to bolt but Harry blocked my way. He looked at me in defiance and said with a clear voice, "I'm not,"_

_Harry's face became a blur as I apparated away but I thought I saw a glimpse of Harry's soulful eyes start to water._

I stayed there thinking about the past for a little longer before I heard scratching on my door. My eyebrows wrinkled up in confusion as I went to the door and opened it. I saw Harry (the cat) and I let him in and followed him to my bed. His petite body jumped onto my bed effortlessly and rolled over to expose his belly to me. A small smile graced my face as I started scratching him. I chuckled as the content cat gave a purr.

"I won't go; I'll stay here with you, that ok?"

Harry gave a blissful mewl in response.

So while the rest of the wizarding world was at the funeral of the-boy-who-lived, Bill Weasley was playing and laughing with his tiny black kitten.

REVIEW! Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello! Here's Chapter 4. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 4**

The days were slowly going by and Bill was looking healthier and better than ever. However, whenever you mention Harry around him, he would still freeze up and escape the situation as quick as possible.

Most people just gave up and left Bill to himself, but one time, someone just snapped.

It was dinner at the Weasleys and they were having a little party for whatever reason Bill didn't pay attention to. The order members were there plus Dumbledore and Snape. But by the signature sneer on Snape's face said that Dumbledore forcefully dragged him here.

Conversation was going flowingly and everybody was having a good time. Harry the cat was off on his little adventures and Bill was getting distracted by the cheerful mood of the party.

Of course, once someone mentioned Harry Potter, everybody tensed. The group looked at their feet with guilt as the oldest Weasley made his escape and quickly left the room. Molly then asked Nymphadora a question to try to lift up everybody's spirits, they played along and the prattling resumed.

Bill ended up hiding in the dark corner with…Severus Snape of all people.

Bill and Snape weren't considered very close. Well…nobody is considered really close with the potions master, maybe except for Dumbledore.

Snape just has that air around him that makes people around him sweat and start to fidget.

"Stop," Bill Weasley jumped as he heard a cutting voice. Bill discreetly looked at Snape and averted his eyes; Snape's eyes were as dark as coal.

"Stop fidgeting, I am not going to eat you," he said with sarcasm. Nevertheless, Bill was nervous even when Snape leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes.

"So…how's your day going?"

Snape arched an eyebrow as if saying really? Bill pretended he didn't see that and continued to chat.

"Are you avoiding the crowd, it'd be good if you talked to some…people,"

Snape just continued to stare at the redhead like looking at an insane St. Mungo's patient.

"Well I-"_Bloody hell! I'm starting to ramble!_ "Well…I …uh…wanted to be alone too. You know…talking about him…or…people..." Bill hesitantly trailed off.

"Scared?"

Bill's head snapped up to look at Snape's blank face, "What?" he said in a disbelieving tone.

The curse breaker scoffed, "I'm not scared. What's there to be scared of?"

"The truth"

The Slytherin's voice was so low Bill almost didn't hear him.

"It's isn't true, he's not dead," this was said as if it's a threat. Both wizards knew who they were talking about.

"I never said he was," It shocked Bill that Snape's voice never changed tone, it stayed that same as if he knew something else and this conversation was a game to him.

Well, he is a Slytherin.

"So you think Harr-Harry's still alive?"

"I know that you believe that,"

"I do! But nobody else does!" Bill threw his hand up in a fit of rage, and messed up his red hair.

"Well, you're a Gryffindor. Why don't you actually do something about it?"

The Weasley's face was frozen in a look of shock as the greasy haired man strode off to Dumbledore and then left in a cloud of floo powder.

**_BREAK_**

After the gathering, you could tell that Bill was deep in his thoughts, he didn't even look up when his black kitten was clawing his pant leg.

Snape's words kept echoing in his head.

_Why don't you actually do something about it?_

What should I do?

**_BREAK_**

I absently petted the coat of black fur curled up next to my body. I looked at the black cat that seemed to take over my life.

I still get angsty over Hogwarts and the whole battle. I keep saying that Harry Potter is alive, but I really have no proof. Wherever Harry is, he must be laughing at me. I'm a Gryffindor; I should be fighting for him…for Harry.

With that, Bill made a decision.

The bright chattering and laughing greeted Bill's ears as he strolled downstairs for breakfast.

"Hey Bill,"

"Morning,"

Greetings were exchanged except for Ron who looked like a hippogriff ran him over with hair that almost rivaled a certain wizard with messy raven hair...

"Rough night?" Ron gave a grunt.

"Anyway, I need to go to Hogwarts for a minute. I heard that it's almost decent enough to house students," Arthur gave a smile at Molly's obvious excitement.

"Can I come too?"

"Sure Bill darling,"

"Whatcha need to go to Hogwarts for?" the question was muffled by the chicken leg in Ron's mouth but Bill heard it loud and clear.

"You know, just wanna go look,"

The atmosphere grew a bit edgy but the twins and Ginny's bickering sidetracked everyone.

**_BREAK_**

I snuck off into the castle when mom got distracted by Remus and Tonks.

I crept through the hallways but then straightened my back quickly. It's not like I'm doing something bad, it'll only look suspicious if I'm so silent.

My steps haltered as I saw a pair of wizards snogging behind a knight statue. My steps quickened as I hurriedly scampered to the dungeon. I faltered outside of Snape's door and took a deep breath to calm myself and to try to lessen my blush.

The portrait of an old wizard who was sleeping creaked open.

Cautiously, I stepped into the private chambers of the greasy bat of Slytherin.

"Snape?" I called out quietly.

"What do you need?" I spun around and saw Snape's face which looked like it was trying to hold back from outright shouting at me for daring to invade his room.

"Um..I...I.-"

I couldn't get the words out. I shook myself and stood up straight and looked Snape right in the eye, huh…we're actually the same height. It's surprising how inferior the Slytherin can make one feel.

I cleared my throat and started to speak, "I need your help,"

The only response I got was a raised eyebrow.

_Sorry for the ending. But i didnt feel like keep writing so i ended at a cliffhanger. Hope you guys REVIEW! Ok, see ya next week! _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The silence of the castle haunted me, the only few wizards and witches at Hogwarts are at the Great Hall. No one wanted to retreat to the dungeons and face the wrath of Severus Snape. But, it was something I must do. I cast a quick tempus and saw I was 5 minutes early than the affirmed time. I stood outside Snape's private room waiting till exactly noon. I reminisced back to our conversation, Snape grudgingly decided to help me prove that Harry isn't dead. Truthfully, I hardly knew anything about the defeat of the Dark Lord, the press knows nothing even though they make it seem like they do. The plans was only between Dumbledore and Harry, and I reckon not even Snape knew what really happened that day. I didn't want to bother Dumbledore; he already has enough worries about tending to the castle and students. Plus, he'll probably twinkle his eyes and avoid my questions.

I was brought out of my thoughts as Snape opened the portrait and gestured me to come in. The room wasn't that bad, better than I expected. It was in Slytherin colors, but there was a fire burning in the middle that set an orange glow over the green and silver. I walked to the small table that was set in front of the fire and sat in one of the armchairs. Snape sat in the other and I realized there was no tea or anything, but I just shrugged it off. You can't expect everything. And I was here to get down on business, not small talk.

Yet, my tongue got twisted and my mouth went dry, "So…"

"We can start with the forbidden forest," I waited for more explanation, "That's where Potter was last seen,"

Nothing more need to be said. After all, this was the only lead we have.

**_BREAK_**

Staring off into the cold windy trees as they swung back and forth I was reminded of why I never been in there before, not even my Gryffindor courage helped me when I was younger. Snape appeared beside me after distracting Dumbledore, it'll be best if no one know what we're about to do.

"Take out your wand," I jumped from the quiet command behind me. With both of our wand out, we walked into the Forbidden Forest.

It was actually less scary if you just look forward, _don't look around you, and don't look back_. The mantra played in replay in my head. My hand gripped my wand impossibly tight and I tensed every time I heard a rustle or scuttle. Nevertheless, I kept creeping forward, avoiding upturned branches and rocks.

"Stop," I obeyed, it's uneasy how strong the Slytherin's voice is. I looked around me and I saw us in a small clearing, there were less trees and the ground was covered in what looked like burnt grass. Snape started whispering spells while his wand did a series of movement, a white glow settled around a spot of literally black foliage to the right of where I'm standing.

"It's residue from his magic. That where Potter stood," Snape then tilted his head to the edge of the clearing across from the glow and said, "An educated guess would be that that's where the Dark Lord stood,"

My mind was reeling and I blurted out the first question I had, "Why?" I coughed in embarrassment and asked again, "Why didn't the aurors investigate here?"

The black eyes betrayed no emotion except for a flicker of disgust, "There was this spell…or a potion that finds a wizard or witch using their magic signature," He talked in chunks, slowly and carefully, "When the ministry couldn't locate Potter's magic, he was considered dead," The last word was said with loathing which was perhaps the most emotion I've ever seen in the stony potion master.

"I can do some experiments...to find more clues," I just nodded my head stupidly, "Um…I ca-"I struggled to find something productive I can do, "oh, I can look at Harry's stuff, his t-trunk is in our house,"

Snape gave a nod in approval, and I sighed in relief.

**_BREAK_**

Going through Harry's stuff definitely felt bizarre, it felt like I was doing something I wasn't supposed to, like I was nicking something. Evidently, I jumped whenever I heard footsteps down the hall, even though it's not illegal or anything; questions will be asked when anyone sees me looking through Harry's trunk.

Harry (the cat) was on the bed next to me, it was the savior's bed and next to me was Ron's bed. He and Fred and George are off playing quidditch with Ginny. The little black cat looked absolutely languid stretching his claws out and purring softly. Cheering up from the cute action, I laughed silently as I opened the trunk. It looked horrible, there were scratches all over and splotches of paint were chipped off.

Opening the trunk I realized Harry really didn't have many belongings. There were some t-shirts and mismatched socks. I placed the pajamas and threw it on the bed narrowly missing the small little black cat. Then I saw nothing. Looking around in confusion, I reached out and touched something invisible. A bulb went off inside my head and I thought this must be Harry's invisibility cloak! I heard Ron talking about it often; I chuckled in mirth as I imagined all the pranks that could be pulled off with this nifty cloak.

I opened the cloak and saw a blank piece of parchment. Not paying it any attention, I slid it back into the cloak and safely placed it next to me. My hands fumbled through the opened chocolate frog wrappers, letters and rolls of parchment to find the bottom of the trunk. Hitting my bed, I groaned, there wasn't anything helpful in Harry's trunk at all.

However, the kitten then jumped into the trunk and started scratching at it. Muttering in confusion, I ran my hand over the velvety bottom and found a clasp on the right side. How did I not notice that before? I placed the cat on the floor and I unclasped the tab and opened to reveal a secret compartment. It was a…book.

**_BREAK_**

For the rest of the day, I couldn't keep thinking about the book I found in Harry's trunk.

After I found it, I put everything in the trunk with the book jammed to the right and hurriedly put the trunk under the bed. Relieved that no one saw me, I tried to act normal. It was harder than I thought, I was spacing out more than usual and mum was giving me concerned looks.

The next day, I made sure that everyone was out of the house at Diagon Alley. Ginny was the only one going to Hogwarts this year, she'll be one of the many first to go to the school after the final battle. The rest of the Weasleys, except for me opted to accompany her; I made an excuse that I wasn't feeling well, they readily bought it and after they were gone through the floo, I ran upstairs to where Harry's trunk was with a little blur of black fur following close behind.

Sitting on the bed, I couldn't help but run my fingers over the cover in wonder; there was no name or title. I carefully opened the black leather book. I stared at the sight before me.

The pages were blank. Forehead wrinkled in confusion, I turned the book around and flipped through the pages, it was all blank. Groaning in irritation, I threw the book to the side in a fit of anger, accidently hitting the little cat. Lying on my back on the bed, I stared up at the ceiling to think about what I was going to do but a small meow interrupted me.

Glancing over at the green-eyed cat, I saw his paw on one of the pages. Words in ink were appearing on the pages. I shakily reached my hand to touch the book, afraid it was a sort of dark magic. After a few seconds when nothing happened, I sat back up and put the book in my lap, paying no more attention to the black cat curled at the bottom of the bed.

I looked at the page it was turned to. Written on the left corner was _January 22th 1997_.

'It was a journal' I mused, this journal could be really useful. Scanning over the page, I realized I had no idea that Harry was talking about thus, I then turned to the first page where the entry was noticeably longer.

I started to read.

_January 12th 1997_

_Today was an okay day, although I do have a potion essay that's due soon. Hermoine's been reminding Ron and I every second. But the Slytherin git is probably going to fail me anyway, but Snape's not that bad now that I know he's on our side. I can handle the git no problem, after all I had to deal with his ruddy attitude during our past lessons. It was horrible; thank Merlin he's not teaching me in that field anymore. Anyway, I got a new book…or I was given a new book. It helps with meditation and clearing the mind. The new teacher Dumbledore chose has also been helping me with meditation, it's bloody hard. Being the boy-who-lived, I have a lot in my mind; imagine having to sort through all that. Hermoine and Ron have been helping but it's just not the same. On a positive note, I met Bill Weasley today, Ron's oldest brother. I reckon he's pretty bloody amazing at dueling, just look at those muscles! __Anyway….he's cool, treats me like a normal person._

There was no signature, but I had no problem recognizing Harry's writing. There was a weird burning in my eyes as I read the last part, it seems like something he would say, it feels exactly like he's reading it to me, like I could actually hear his voice, it feels…nice

Savoring the moment for a little longer, I then turned the page. Looking over it, it didn't say much different so I skipped to the middle of the journal and started to read.

_March 27th 1997_

_Yes! I did it! I finally completed the first stage! Learning to properly meditate did do wonders._

_Now I'm one step closer to being a marauder, Lupin has told me all kinds of stories about them. But he always need to go on missions, there has been more attacks. Moine been stealing my books for a bit of 'light' reading, which guaranteed a hearty groan from both Ron and I. Meanwhile, Fred and George have been a bit dodgy lately. Ron's been panicking more than me. He keeps telling me to check my food for potions and spells. I think he's barking mad. The twins have also been smirking and raising their eyebrows whenever Bill and I are in the same room, merlin knows why. He's been a great help in the order, Bill that is. Hermoine seems to think the twins are trying to set us up, I knew it was going to be bad when the twins caught me kissing that Slytherin bloke, they're still teasing me about being interested in the snakes._

I couldn't help the burst of Jealousy as I read about Harry with another. My blood was boiling but I did wonder what Harry had been trying to do during his…lessons. I guess I'll find out later. I skipped a couple of pages and I started to read.

_July 31st 1997_

_Man, I'm still blushing. I just finished my dueling session with Leo, a teacher the Headmaster found. Apparently, he's trustworthy, he's a couple of inches taller than me (who isn't?) and he has blonde hair that's darker than the Malfoy's. He's much more charming and less spiffing; he's the type of chap who all the girls would fawn over. But, he doesn't have a girl, I think I know why. Today, he's been teaching me some muggle fighting and we've been practicing blocking. At one point we fell to the ground in a heap of tangled limbs. I flushed to the roots of my hair when I felt his hand on my arse. I just froze, too afraid to say anything and I don't know if the taller man did it on purpose or it was an accident. Thank Merlin a house elf interrupted us. However, it didn't escape my notice how the sprawled out hand didn't leave my arse until the house elf (who was leaving a rather long message) left. I didn't even know he liked guys. He acted like nothing happened and I was jumping through the rest of the lesson, it didn't help matters that I felt his hand brush against my lower regions whenever he walked past me. To distract myself, I'm going to read a book to help me complete the final stage; it's by a muggleborn, Avi Angelo. But I'm assured that she knows what I'm talking about. I have to do it! I have to become an animagus!_

My face was an angry red, my teeth were clenched, my hands were clenched into fists and I wanted to tear the journal in two. How could he! That…t-that pervert! Daring to touch Harry! If I was there, I wouldn't let anyone take advantage of Harry….

After I calmed down, I started to think about the other parts of the journal. Apparently, Harry was training to become an animagus. I made a note of the author name to tell Snape so we could look up the book later.

**_BREAK_**

Telling Snape of my findings, he didn't seem so surprised, nothing probably surprises him anymore. But what came out of the Slytherin's mouth did shock me.

His black eyes looked distant for a moment before he spoke, "We'll go to Lucius,"

My jaws dropped and I looked at him like he was barmy, "Malfoy?"

Snape glared at me as if daring me to argue.

_Hello, i would like it if you would review! Merry Christmas!_


	6. Chapter 6

_I don't own HP. Hello, so this is the last chapter. This is my first multi-chapter fic and it's not my best but i promise i'll improve (The alphabet doesnt really count as multi-chapter cuz it's all oneshots). This chapter has a lemon scene but it's really nothing graphic at all and it's pretty short ( i shouldn't even call it a lemon). Anyway, i hope you guys enjoyed this story and i might put up a epilogue if you guys want. I'm gonna mark this as complete but there could be an epilogue coming out, i'm not positive. So enjoy and review!_

**Chapter 6**

I looked in wonder at the extravagant Malfoy Manor. I just managed to refrain from dropping my jaws and making myself look like fool which, according to Snape isn't possible because I already am one. Snape took the lead and I kept my eyes fixated on the flowing black robes; we came right after and didn't bother to change our garments. Our heavy steps echoed in the big spacious room and we stopped in front of an old house elf who was wearing a dratted shirt or what looked like a small blanket with holes for the thin spindly arms.

The house elf spoke in his high pitched voice, "Master Malfoy has been notified of your visit Mr. Snape sir, please follow me," the house elf bowed and walked towards the door with us following. I looked on in frustration at the potions master ahead of me; he didn't even bother telling me why we were here. But I basically got it figured out; reading Harry's entries, the book he mentioned seemed pretty significant. And Malfoy Manor has perhaps the greatest selection of books…dark and light alike.

We arrived in a room which consisted of a desk, a fire place, an elegant looking couch, and a few portraits that hanged on the white gloomy walls.

"Hello Lucius," Snape said in greeting. The said blonde nodded back wearing a tight smile and his eyes swept over me like I was invisible. The Weasley temper was about to flare up but I controlled myself with great irritation. Instead, I observed Malfoy, he looked practically the same, his long pale blonde hair was down and his stance showed him as a proper pure blood.

He has been freed of all charges because of Dumbledore confirming he had in fact been a spy for the order like Snape. However the public are still very wary of the Malfoy and his cold pure blood attitude didn't help matters.

I chose to look around the room while Snape and Malfoy talked. There were few possessions in the room, so I strolled over discreetly to look at the pictures mounted above the fireplace. In the background I heard Snape telling Malfoy about needing the library before my eyes were caught by a certain picture.

Even though it was all wizard pictures and the people were moving, they had the same impassive face and blank expression. Most were unrecognizable; they mainly showed the ancestors from the beginning of the Malfoy line. The one picture that caught my attentions was hidden behind another. I carefully scooted it out and observed it.

It was in a small frame compared to the others and as I watched the movement of the image, a slow but hesitant smile stretched across my freckled face.

The picture showed Narcissa Malfoy holding a bundle of blue blanket. She turned around and I saw the signature blue eyes and pale hair. 'Must be the younger Malfoy' I thought. I only heard of Draco Malfoy through Harry and Ron's complaints; I believe Ron called him "The Amazing Bouncing Ferret".

Looking at the left side of the picture, I saw Malfoy who looked younger but still with his long hair step towards the baby and something peculiar happened. If it was plain muggle photos, I wouldn't even have known it was possible.

The cold hearted, muggle hating Lucius Malfoy actually _smiled._

He did! Not a fake smile and not a smirk, but in fact a genuine grin as he held his baby for the first time. Narcissa who looked tired and weary but still with a grinning face, faced her husband and the picture started all over again. Something softened in my heart and I looked at the Malfoy's in a new light.

I then cautiously put the picture back and I turned around just as Snape was getting ready to leave. I hurried my footsteps to catch up to the potions master; I nodded in farewell as I passed blonde Slytherin. I didn't know if he saw me at the fireplace or not but he did look at me a while longer and there was no disgust in those pale blue eyes, there was something else, something I couldn't name.

Deciding not to ponder on it any longer, I catched up to Snape who seemed to already forget I accompanied him. I grumbled lightly under my breath but overlooked it.

We were silent all the way to the Malfoy library.

As the doors squeaked open, my eyes shone in wonder at the high bookshelves filled with numerous amount of thin to thick books. Back in school, reading and studying wasn't my best aspect but I couldn't help but be excited at all this knowledge that was presented to me.

My eyes passed over a cheery house elf near the corner of the spacious room cleaning the years' worth of dust off the shelves, which look extremely new and well-kept compared to the ancient books.

I walked up to the center of the room to Snape who was already waiting for me.

"Speak the author and her books should come to us," he said. The huge library made his voice seem louder and I there was a faint echo.

I bobbed my head and stepped up. Thinking for a moment about the name I read in Harry's journal, I spoke in a firm tone, "Avi Angelo," immediately three books were before us. My eyes bypassed over the two and I reached for the book with the title The Magic of Animagus.

"We should leave soon, we can read it back in Hogwarts," Snape startled me and I jumped before saying a quick ok. He waited for me to walk before strolling behind me; I felt the heat from Snape's body as I walked out of the ominous Malfoy library.

XXX

"I think around the end is where we want to look, the other is more about how to become an Animagus," I nodded in agreement before accepting the tea that was resented to me from the potions master. Snape sat beside me on the couch. We were at the dungeons again.

I shifted a little. It seems as if the cold Slytherin is warming up to me, my thoughts wandered to what Ron and the others would think if they knew I was interacting with the 'Greasy Git'.

I sighed heavily and opened the book. The book looked normal enough, there were a few torn pages but the text was mostly eligible. Running my hands over the black cover, I skimmed through the beginning.

The book by far wasn't anything special, if I saw this in the library I most certainly wouldn't waste any time on this. From Hermoine being in the burrow because of Ron, I most certainly knew that there were many other wizards and witches who taught animagus transformation better, and learning from a book was definitely not a great idea. Lowering my head, I thought of Harry, he probably learned quickly, I could always feel his powerful magic whenever his emotions go overboard.

It's like a dam, waiting to burst, wanting to eject all that power and consume everyone around it. It stops my breath every time and my body freezes as his magic creep around and touch everyone in the room. After, I would always look away sheepishly from Harry's gaze as if he knew exactly what I was thinking and could sense my hard on resulting from the feel of his magic.

Once Dumbledore scolds Harry about his control with that 'loving' tone of his, the moment would pass and I would only have the memory of Harry's magic caressing me.

Anyway, back to the book, Snape was right. The interesting part and what we were looking for was in the back. If the reader wasn't paying attention, the reader wouldn't even know there was more because it felt like she was finished with the instructions on the steps to the transformation towards the end. Eyes going to the next page, I panicked when I saw it was blank. After a few more frantic page flips, more writing appeared.

My eyes grew wide as I read the long passage; Snape who was peering over my shoulder also seemed captivated.

There was a mournful tone in the writing; it's as if the author personally experienced this. The passage was the key; it spoke of animagus for being as a…form where one can rest after extreme magical exhaustion. The page was significantly messier than the others, there were ink splotches and a few horridly written sentences, but my Weasley mind got the gist of it.

_Extreme magical exhaustion…animagus form…recover a wizard's magic….extremely risky…caster may not turn back._

Of course! Harry turned into his other form…it all made sense. I couldn't help but feel as if Angelo personally knew of the consequences of such rituals. I skipped over the technical components; I was more absorbed by my revelation. It was like a light bulb went off in my head…at least I think that's what dad calls the little muggle contraptions.

XXX

Snape and I talked more and I repeatedly thanked him until the professor glowered at me with those dark eyes; the unspoken threat hanged in the air. Nevertheless, I managed to escape the dungeons with a last thank you, narrowly missing the hex that was sent my way. A smile crept upon my face as I realized the potions master never meant to hit me.

I was practically skipping down the Hogwarts hall as thoughts were whirling around in my confused mind. Half of me was excited and relieved that I knew what Harry was. The other half was nervous like a boy asking out his first crush; a pleasure I never got to experience with mine. My pace slowed down as I really considered what I'm about to do, I can't immediately confront Harry, he might run away.

What should I do?

After a few minutes of pondering, I got a plan. A brilliant plan if I do say so myself. I greeted students on my way through the castle and I couldn't stop thinking of Harry as I made my way back to the burrow.

I effectively ignored the questions from my family and instead made my way up to lock myself up in my room.

The miscellaneous items on my bed rattled as the weight of my body dropped on it. I sneezed as a blurb of fur flew streaked pass my nose. The wind from my open window felt cold to my face as I opened my eyes and I saw the mischievous little black cat grinning at me. The coarse black fur moved in the slight breeze and a quick thought passed through my mind about the long fur that needed a cut.

'Merlin, I can't believe I'm going converse with a cat,'

Shaking my head, I beamed brightly at the emerald round eyes staring straight at me.

"Hey kitty," he glared at me for the name; if cats could even glare, "I just got back from Hogwarts," a black leg was lifted and my slightly freckled hand scratched at the exposed area, "I miss him you know, Harry, he was a good friend…and maybe more, "A whisker twitched.

I shook my head, "I don't know why I'm telling you this, "A cute meow brought an amused light to my eyes.

'I can't do this…I'll just get to the point,' I thought with great trepidation.

"Meow," Emotions were flitting through the animal's eyes.

"I miss him…I want him…I r-really do," My voice cracked at the end. I stared into those revealing green eyes and it seemed like an eternity passed with us just looking at each other. My mood sank at the sadness and nervousness in those eyes and I reached out a hand to stop the already rising cat from leaving.

Suddenly, my hand touched skin; it didn't touch the black fuzzy fur that was expected. No…it touched the bare smooth skin of a human being.

Actually, It wasn't a big climax, fireworks didn't go off, the world didn't end, there was no white glow and there was no heavenly music. But the sight of him was all that mattered to me. It wasn't surprising to me to see the swift change from cat to human, I already had suspected. The hints were all cleverly placed…where I found the cat…how the cat opened the journal by touch…and the eyes…the beautiful eyes that were gazing into mine with tension.

So caught up in the person before me, I never realized his attire till a moment later. His shirt was full of dirt stains and dried blood, a sleeve was ripped off to expose a ghastly looking scar on the side of his right arm. Furthermore, his jeans were hard and stiff on his legs which were possibly covered with bruises and cuts. He looked like a wizard after the final battle; it's as if I was brought back to that fateful day when the dark was defeated. The memories that arose from looking at blood on my Harry gave me shudders.

My hand was still hovering in the air, my hand shook for a second before clamping onto Harry's thin wrist. I couldn't speak. I didn't know what to say. Should I hug him? Kiss him? Tell him I want him? That's probably going too fas—

"I'm sorry," the words caught me off guard and my shocked face looked at Harry's, covered in dirt and grime.

A strange feeling started at my chest, where my heart was,_ "W-what?"_

He sighed and opened his mouth again, "I'm s-sorry for not…changing sooner, "His voice was rough and broken from not using it for so long, "I'm sorry for…l-lying to y-you," His extra messy mud covered hair fell in front of his face and covered those eyes, "Bi—Say something….Bill?" The sound of my name from those lips snapped me out of it.

"Harry….it's ok, I-I…" His eyes weren't looking at me. Letting go of Harry's wrist, I reached out my hand and lifted Harry's face. Tears were threatening to fall from the glossy green. His breath tasted of him, that musky yet sweet taste of Harry, Harry's smell. Restraint was slowly slipping as those chapped and cut lips parted.

_"Bill,"_ he whispered.

"Harry…I want you, "Lust took over and I didn't regret it one bit when my lips met Harry's, I had no time to worry about if we were going too fast. I tasted so much through that one kiss, I tasted the mud on the corners of his lips, there was also a spot of blood on his hesitant tongue, and lastly, I tasted the very essence of Harry, the taste and kiss overwhelmed me and I didn't want to let go…_ever_.

We parted after air was a necessity, "Bill, I-I'm so—"

I silenced him with a kiss, he eyes protested as I drew back, "Harry, it doesn't matter…you're here. That's all that matters," he nodded his head in agreement feverishly.

My lips wandered to the delectable neck that writhed in delight, "Oh, Bill! I want you…"

I leaned back to observe the glazed over eyes, "You sure?"

"I need you Bill, please,"

We both brought each other to heaven that day. The feeling of closeness once we joined almost brought me over the edge, but I focused on Harry's expressions of slight pain, lust, and love. My eyes refused to close; I had to make sure my lover was real. My eyes were focused on Harry's lips as he let out such sweet moans and yells, I panted heavily like a dog in heat as the slick tight walls of Harry clenched around my manhood.

The increasing swear words from Harry got to me and I increased my pace, the whimpers and silent screams from the wizard beneath me made me want to pleasure him even more. Only when we both fell over the edge did I clench my eyes together tightly. Resting my forehead to Harry's forehead, I ignored the famous scar and instead gave a chaste loving kiss to the fresh bitten, swollen lips.

XXX

We didn't leave bed and nobody came to check up on me.

All we did was…talk. It felt nice to get to hear Harry's voice, even though if he was telling me about the war. Everything was out in the open, there were no more secrets between us and the quivering in Harry's voice as he spoke of fighting the Dark Lord prompted me to wrap my arms around him and kiss the skin right above his collarbone.

That of course led us to another frantic making love session but adding reassuring kisses in between the wild and violent thrusts into his beautiful body.

Before I drifted off to sleep, I distinctly heard Harry's soft voice saying, "I love you,"

Tired beyond compare, I managed to slur out, "Lov' you too," the feel of Harry's smile against my chest told me he heard my heartfelt confession.

Felling a rumble near my chest, I recognized the..._purr of a cat_. Tiredly opening my eyes, I was reassured by the human eyes that looked into mine but from the cute pout he was giving me, I couldn't contain my snickers. It seems like Harry gained some cat qualities from staying in that form for so long. It started out as a chuckle but soon my stomach started to hurt from laughing too much.

I momentarily stopped as a hand slapped my arm. Harry buried his face into me and only his still messy black hair was visible, all I heard was a mumbled shut up before I relented and wrapped my arms around my love and fell into a deep and restful sleep _together._


	7. Chapter 7

**Epilogue**

_Bill's Pov_

_Two years later_

My lips met Harry's in a frenzy of unresolved arousal; my erection was straining against my tight jeans. I relished in the sound of Harry's moans and sighs before biting at his neck, the mark was fading but I closed my mouth over the spot and bit down harshly. Harry cried out softly as I began to suck and nibble at the sensitive spot. After a moment I leant back and looked at my creation. On the right side of Harry's pale neck, there was a large red bruise forming. A feeling of possessiveness washed over me and I tried to sneak my hands under the tight blue t-shirt he was wearing.

"Bill," his whine still held a hint of a purr in it. I smiled as he blushed; my hands grew more heated as I tried to get the clothes off. Harry's purring always got to me, sometimes I think he does it on purpose only for me to lose control. It was absolutely divine how in the morning Harry's would be making breakfast with a limp. It always brought a satisfying smirk to my face.

Harry gasped as my cold hands roamed over his chest. But before I could go any further, a hand stopped me.

"Harry?" he looked at me with lustful eyes but his resolve strengthened.

"Bill, we need to go or we're gonna be late," his whimpered. Realization set into his features and he continued, "Bill—"

I sighed, "I know. But you're gonna pay me back tomorrow,"

Harry smiled and unwrapped his arms around my neck, "Of course love. Tomorrow, you can do anything you want with me," he finished in a husky whisper. My eyes gleamed and I let go of my lover to lead him outside to the cab that was waiting for us.

"Okay, do we have everything?" I nodded in response. The driver helped us with our luggage and I opened the car door for Harry to get in. Once settled, we told the driver we're going to the airport and Harry leaned his head on my shoulder. My heart warmed and I pecked Harry's scar chastely.

"Love you," I mumbled.

"Love you too," he responded back. I placed my hand on Harry's shoulder and started rubbing in circles. Harry purred lightly and I chuckled softly, "Oh yeah," Harry said a bit louder, "Hermione told me it was a girl,"

"Really? Did the healer say?" He nodded.

"That's nice," I murmured. After the whole cat ordeal, we told my family about Harry. It was a day full of hugs, kisses, and tears from the hormonal women. The public was more complicated; we had Luna help us with getting only the truth out to the wizarding world, not Skeeter's lies.

The savior of the wizarding world of course was awarded an Order of Merlin and all was well. But my love wasn't fully content; he talked with me and said he wanted to travel. The foolish Gryffindor was almost in tears thinking I wouldn't want to come with him but I hastily reassured him.

The Weasley family reluctantly accepted Harry's choice and we decided to leave right after Hermione and Ron's wedding. It turns out Hermione got pregnant pretty quickly. Harry doesn't know this but I could clearly see the look on longing in his eyes. I wanted a family too with my mate. I can't wait for Severus to get back to me with that potion. At first, we were thinking we could adopt a child but if Harry desires it, Severus brewed us a potion that could give us a child of our own. Maybe I'll ask Harry on our anniversary.

I relaxed and closed my eyes.

Whatever my Harry wants.

At the airport, we had to wait a while and I would be lying if I said we didn't do anything while in the bathroom. Obviously, neither of us could wait for the next day to touch each other. The poor elderly man was probably scarred for life considering we forgot a silencing spell.

Because of the thoughtless Dursley's Harry has never been on a plane before so we chose to travel the muggle way. It was certainly exciting despite the stupid homophobes who had the audacity to glare at us when we held hands. But there were also really nice people, such as this sweet couple we met at the airport. They had a child and I almost cried at how happy Harry was to be playing with the little girl.

A nudge brought me out of my thoughts, "Hey, you alright?" I gazed down at Harry and hugged him close. Resting my head on Harry's, I looked through the glass and saw the airplane take off. The roaring of the plane engine filled my ears, "We should be boarding in a few minutes," I nodded and kissed the mop of messy black hair. Our hands clasped together and I looked down.

I grinned as I fondled the ring on Harry's finger. Then I looked at the matching ring on mine and embraced my husband ever tighter.

XX

_Sorry i took so long getting this out. I can't believe how fluffy this is but oh well. So i finally finished my first multi chapter fanfic, yay! It's not my best but i feel proud. :) Hope you enjoyed reading!_


End file.
